Cold Weather Accessories 2k13 September
}} Cold Weather Accessories is the tenth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo The seasons are turning and winter is almost here! It's time to design your favorite cold weather accessory– it can be earmuffs, a scarf, a hat or any other cozy accessory you can think of! Winners will be announced in late November just in time to bundle up for winter weather. General information - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. Winners The winners were announced on December 29, 2013. 10 new items were added to the shops. * Frostbitten Coat designed by Teklopk * PomPom Hat designed by Daypaw * Gingham Ski Hat designed by Atelier Verde * Cozy Cap designed by Cree -anon- * Minty Gloves designed by Heartstitch * Macaron Earmuffs designed by Nikko Roseus * Winter Leggings designed by Petite Aristocrat * Winter Dreamer Coat designed by Kiro_Shinigami * Bow Scarf designed by Halloween Network * Loop Scarf designed by Paikeia The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery Contest promo 2k13dec29 coldweatheraccessories.jpg|Finalist of Cold Weather Accessories Gs banner 2k13dec29 crosstitch.jpg‎|December 29 Gs promo 2k13dec29 crosstitch.jpg‎ External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Landing page Cold Weather Accessories |content1 = Another remarkable competition has drawn to a close! Our Halloween Costume themed contest garnered some truly remarkable entries, all of which we were extremely excited to receive. Our group of winners are paragons of the creative spirit of the Gaia community, and we congratulate them on having their amazing ideas transformed into fantastic items. Let’s take a look at the results now! You can find all these items (and previous winning entries) at my shop, CrosStitch. Drop in any time to marvel at the talents of your fellow Gaians! Visit CrosStitch! Of course, the end of one contest brings the start of another. As you are no doubt aware, winter is coming -- or so I’ve been told. What better way to celebrate the encroaching chill than by gearing up with some accessories? We’re looking for any accessories appropriate for cold weather: cozy scarves, earmuffs, hats, anything of the sort! The winners will help their fellow Gaians bundle up against the cold by having their ideas transformed into amazing new items. The contest will be open from September 25th until October 25th. For the full rules and details, visit the contest page: Visit the Contest! To help get you in the creative mood, take a look at the winning designs of the CrosStitch Halloween Costume contest: |title2 = |content2 = It's hard to believe another incredible competition has finally drawn to a close! As usual, the Gaian community continues to impress and amaze with its commitment to fashionable finery. Please join me in welcoming these brand new, absolutely winning designs from our Cold Weather Accessories contest: These beautiful new items will be given a place of honor on CrosStitch's illustrious shelves. Allow me to extend a sincere, if not slightly cold and clammy, hand of gratitude towards all of our participants. Please visit us at CrosStitch to witness these lovely new additions in person! Visit CrosStitch! Expect to see the next contest and winner's page in early January! To help provide you with a little inspiration, please take a look at the winning design's of the CrosStitch Cold Weather Accessories contest:}} Category:Contest